heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimlock (Aligned)
Grimlock is a wild card among the Autobots. Huge and powerful, he is also ego-maniacal, impatient and willful. He views Optimus Prime as a weak leader, too afraid to make the tough calls and act on instinct. As such Grimlock is more than ready to disobey orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. His one obvious redeeming feature is his attachment to his team. As leader of a Wrecker team called: the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, he has gathered together a group of similar minded individuals he would do anything for. Together they handle the jobs the Autobots don't have the stomach for. Shockwave's experiments not only granted Grimlock a new alternate form, but increased his power tenfold. Unfortunately this was at the cost of his intelligence. While he is far from stupid, Shockwave's experiments have made it more difficult for the former field commander to think rationally and made his already prominent rage issues all the more severe. Fortunately his team, reborn as the Dinobots, have become more tight-knit than ever. Together they are helping overcome his disgust at what Shockwave has done to him and see the advantages of his new power. Personality Grimlock is an ego-maniacal, impatient and willful Autobot. As he's more than willing to disobey any direct order if he thinks that the ends will justify his means. He gets anger issues if anyone dares to tick him off, they're scrap. Despite that, he is loyal to the Autobot cause and is willing to risk his life to rescue his comrades from capture. During Shockwave's experimentation on him, Grimlock gained a new "Alt Mode" at the cost of his ability to speak properly, making him more aggressive than ever. Grimlock's impaired speech pattern hide's a surprisingly intelligent mind. Appearance Grimlock is known for not following orders or trusting in Optimus Prime's ability to be an effective leader. As the leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, Grimlock enjoys smashing things first and asking questions later. Due to Shockwave's experiments, Grimlock has been left with a malfunctioning voice processor and an alt-mode inspired by a distant primitive world. Once he had a veichle mode of a Cybertronian tank, but after being experimented by Shockwave, Grimlock was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-Rex). Powers and Abilities Physically, Grimlock is one of the strongest Cybertronians alive, he has accomplished amazing feats using his berserk, monstrous strength, he has pushed down towers with ease in Fall of Cybertron, break through steel walls, single-handedly took down an army of Decepticons, was able to go one-on-one with Megatron (in G1 Universe), smash boulders with his bare hands. There are some rumors that Grimlock's strength is limitless, he might even overpower Unicron, his rage also fuels him with might, the angrier he becomes, the stronger he gets. He is also equipped with an Energy Sword (Flame Swords in different media). In his Dinobot/T-Rex Mode, Grimlock's strength is somewhat stronger than his Cybertronian Form, his jaws are so powerful, he can bite through virtually anything (unknown if he can actually bite through the apex armor), Grimlock can also eat Decepticons up (though it does not power him up like Chompazoids do). His T-Rex mode also has the ability to breath fire, the fire that Grimlock breathes is so hot, it can burn buildings from miles away, this flame can also burn Decepticons down. His lack of fear makes him a dangerous foe, he loves to fight, often he starts one, he isn't afraid to fight either Bruticus or Devastator. But his berserk-like anger makes him too dangerous to other Autobots as well, (as stated by some Autobots that "In the battlefield, better fear Grimlock than the hoard of Decepticons around you"). Weapons Relationships Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Transformers Category:Transformers: War For Cybertron Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinobots